High School
by Harrypotterchick1
Summary: What would happen in the Avengers would go to High School together? Also will include other character such as: Bucky Barnes, Pepper Potts, Loki, OC, Jane Foster, and more. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Yes, here I am making ANOTHER Avengers fanfic. No, I regret nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Marvel or their characters, I'm just a fan with a lot of feels and story ideas.**

**Dedication: My family. How they deal with me I will never know. I talk about Avengers, Captain America mostly, A LOT and how they've managed to stay sane I will never know.**

**And, anyways, I will give you the story.**

* * *

Steve Rogers stepped into the classroom, and took a long intake of breath. He glanced around the sophomore classroom, from the girls giggling and gossiping in the left corner, and boys laughing loudly and pushing each other around in the right. He tightened his grip on the books he held, and sat in the back of the room, not looking at the people slightly behind him.

He wished he had his best friend, Bucky Barnes, in this class, but no such luck had arrived for the two of them. So, Steve sat alone in this class, hoping that the teacher would soon arrive and they could get on with the day.

"Hey, you alright?" A voice brought him back to reality, and Steve noticed he had his head down towards the ground. He looked up, and saw a girl with shoulder length flaming red hair, and a concerned look sketched across her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nat, who ya talking to?" A playful voice asked, and Steve turned to see a boy with brown hair and eyes with matching color with his hair.

"I'm talking to… oh yeah, what's your name?" The girl asked, remembering that they had not fully introduced themselves.

"Steve Rogers. And you are…?" Steve asked.

"Natasha Romanoff. That's Tony." She pointed to the boy behind her. He smiled, and held out a hand.

"Tony Stark." He grinned, lazily shaking Steve's hand, glancing at the girls in the left corner who were staring in awe at him and whispering behind cupped hands and giggling

"That's Thor," She ignored Tony and instead nodded towards a big, muscular blond.

"How do you do this day?" Thor boomed loudly, causing Steve to jump back a bit.

"And that's Clint." She pointed at a boy behind Tony, who remained in his corner, watching carefully as the three conversed. "He's a little… antisocial." Natasha muttered to Steve, who nodded understandingly.

"Ah, man, back at school." Tony said, who just sat back down at his seat, and propped his legs up on the desk in front of him. "Wonder where Brucie is…"

"He's just coming in." Natasha said, pointing to the front of the class where a boy with dark, brown curly hair and glasses was entering through the doorway. Tony smiled, and stood up instantly to greet him.

"You're not around here, are you?" Natasha asked after a moment of silence.

"Not exactly…came here from a little ways away, Bucky and I have." Steve answered.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend, in biology class right now."

"Ah. Had any other friends from that school?"

"A couple, none as close as Bucky though."

"Any…lady friends?" Natasha asked, smiling slightly. Steve chuckled.

"Well… There was this one girl, Peggy… she was great." Steve smiled just from the memory of her bright red lipstick and dark brown curly hair.

"Really? Are you staying in contact with her?" Natasha asked, but Steve shook his head. Natasha frowned. "Why not?" She asked, and Steve shrugged.

"Maybe…I'm just afraid she has moved on to another boy." Steve admitted.

"You'll never know until you find out."

"True…" Steve liked this Natasha girl; she was very easy to talk to. The bell rung and the teacher walked into the classroom, calling for everyone to sit in their seats. Tony and the boy Bruce came back to the back of the room, and the class began.

* * *

Steve walked over to an empty table and sat in a seat, tapping his fingers onto the cold wood. He searched for his old friend, Bucky Barnes, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey, anyone sitting here?" A boy's voice asked, and Steve looked up to see Tony Stark, with a lunch tray in his hand and standing in front of the group he sat in the back of the room with earlier, smiling and gesturing to the seats near Steve. Steve shook his head and all of them sat down.

"First day back at school, and I'm already waiting for summer." Clint sighed, poking his mashed potatoes gloomily.

"Oh, shut up, we've only been here for a few hours." Natasha replied, forking a fork full of salad into her mouth.

"Yeah, but I'm on Clint's side with this one. We've already gotten homework!" Tony groaned.

"What did you expect, it's school." Bruce, from behind a chemistry book, replied.

"Of course I know that, I'm not an idiot." Tony said, ignoring Natasha's mutter of 'Could've fooled me.' and Clint's laugh. "But I just don't see what the rush is; we've only been back for a few freaking hours, and- PEPPER!" Everyone at the table looked up at Tony's shout, and saw him waving his hand to a girl nearby.

She looked vaguely annoyed, but came over anyways. "What do you want, Tony?" She asked, flipping a piece of her strawberry blond hair over her back.

"I have homework." Tony announced.

"You're not expecting me to do your homework AGAIN this year, are you?" Pepper asked, voice rising with her eyebrows.

"I'll give you five dollars a report. You know what, make that ten." Tony said.

"Tony, for crying out loud, what do you think school's for? Not for hiring people to do your homework, to learn and do it yourself!" Pepper exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Fifteen. And I'll take you out for lunch next week."

"Why would I want to-"

"Please, Pepper, you're my only hope!" Pepper glared at Tony, who looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Only this one." Pepper sighed, and walked away, leaving Tony all smiles.

"She'll do them all once I convince her." Tony laughed.

"My gosh, Tony, you're not planning on doing this AGAIN are you?" Clint asked.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Someday you'll go broke." Natasha said from her side of the table.

"Physically impossible, but I thank you for your concern." Tony said.

Steve was about to ask something, but saw something across the room that got his attention instead.

"Bucky!" He called, waving his hand; hoping to get his best friend's attention, but his face fell when he saw Bucky.

Bucky was laughing with a bunch of boys in black leather jackets, who were all laughing and cursing loudly. Bucky looked over his way for a second, before turning his back and walking away with the kids he was talking to before Steve bit his lip, putting his hand down.

"Don't bother. If he's hanging out with _that_ gang, he's not coming back." Clint said, and Steve noticed everyone at the table was staring at him.

"They're a gang?" Steve asked, looking back at the boys Bucky was laughing and talking with.

"Yeah, they call themselves 'Hydra'. Stupid, really." Natasha replied.

"Yeah. Hey, we should make our own gang!" Tony suddenly said, bringing everyone's attention.

"Tony, stop being ridiculous, we are NOT starting a gang." Natasha sighed.

"Why not? It'll be fun, right Bruce?"

"Uh…I rather stay out of this." Bruce buried his head deeper into the chemistry book.

"I do not see the point in this." Thor agreed, who had not spoken until then because his mouth was full of food.

"Oh, c'mon! It'd be great, I would be the leader!" Tony fought.

"If we started a gang, I would NOT let you be the leader." Clint said quickly.

"Who would be better, you, Legolas?" Tony asked.

"I think Steve would make a better leader." Natasha said suddenly, and all eyes went onto the new, muscular blond.

Steve blinked once or twice. "Me?"

"Sure!" Clint said, siding with Natasha at once.

"But _I _came up with the idea!" Tony argued once again.

"And you're the idea creator." Natasha laughed, and Tony growled.

"Alright, fine, then I get to come up with a name!" Tony smiled slowly.

"Fine, what is it?" Natasha sighed.

"Hm… How about… 'THE AVENGERS'!" Tony yelled, causing a few tables nearby to stare.

"Why would that be…oh, never mind." Natasha sighed.

"So…we're really going to do this?" Bruce asked slowly.

"Yes, we are, Brucie! Get ready, world, the 'Avengers' are ready!" Tony cried happily, causing Natasha and Clint to roll their eyes and shake their heads in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think. I am open to any ideas on what adventures the high school Avengers shall go on. Thanks for reading, I will try to update soon :)**


End file.
